


Father's Day

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Father's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Jesse was the first one awake, as usual, stumbling out of the room in nothing but a pair of boxers in search of caff.  He stopped as he saw Rose in the kitchen, kneeling on a chair to reach the stove as she cooked… something.  He rubbed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he watched her for a moment, her brows furrowed in concentration as she poured batter out of the bowl that was almost too big for her to hold properly.  “Morning, ad’ika.  What are you making?”  He chuckled softly as she turned, her gold eyes wide.  

“Buir, go back to bed, you’re dreaming.”  She shooed him out, huffing when he walked over to peer over her shoulder instead.  “They’re pancakes, I wanted to surprise you for father’s day.”  

He grinned.  “We can surprise Kix instead, how does that sound?  He won’t be awake for a while.”  Her own grin was answer enough, and he took the bowl, sneaking a taste of the batter.  It was better than he expected, and he raised a brow.  “Who taught you to make these?”

“Kix.  He made them for me a couple of times, and he showed me how.  I added some of the berries we got last week though, I thought they’d be good.”  She was clearly proud of the idea, and he ruffled her hair.

“Good job,” he said with a smile, and he turned to hand her the spatula so she wouldn’t see the faint shine in his eyes.  A year before, he’d been alone in the galaxy, and now here he was with his husband and their kid, making pancakes for a holiday he’d never imagined he’d have a reason to celebrate.  He turned back just as Rose handed him a mug of caff.  

She grinned up at him, mischief in her eyes.  “Drink your caff and don’t cry, buir.  You know Kix is going to do enough of that for both of us when he wakes up.”  She handed over a plate for him before picking up the other two, balancing them easily with another mug of caff before heading with him to wake up Kix.  

Kix groaned as he opened his eyes to see the two of them, blinking to focus.  Rose was beaming at him - an unusual and slightly terrifying expression on the girl, but Jesse’s right beside her, handing over a plate and a mug of caff.  “What-”  


“Happy Father’s Day, buir,” she said cheerfully, and dove in to give him a tight hug as, predictably, he blinked back tears and hugged her back, Jesse slipping in to wrap his arms around both of them.  


End file.
